


Blind Swordsman

by DefendTheUndefended



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blind Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, blind Zoro through canon story, blind!zoro, not a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendTheUndefended/pseuds/DefendTheUndefended
Summary: How would his story have gone if the future greatest swordsman lost the ability of his sight at a young age? One thing is for sure, missing sight is not going to stop him from achieving his goals.





	Blind Swordsman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue.

1.) Foreboding

Zoro was born with a dark cloud hanging in the horizon. 

Not the kind that would tear the waves and rage against the world, but the kind that was like an inevitable approaching torture. 

It taunted him, laughed at him. Didn’t care that he wanted to make a life of his own. 

And that cloud was dark enough that it would creep at the edge of his vision in its true form. 

Blindness. 

A disease from birth, is what the doctor had told his bastard of a father. His sight would get worse and worse until all he’d see was black. 

He was thrown into the streets that same day. 

He hated his approaching doom. It didn’t care that he had his own wishes, or dreams. All it wanted was to take and take and take from him until nothing but the darkness was left. 

He did have a Dream. 

He wanted to be a swordsman....

But how could he ever become a swordsman.. if he was blind.....


End file.
